


Lovesick

by NotAGreatWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Break Up, F/M, Internalized Acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter
Summary: A song





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of illness, such as nausea and vomiting, meantions of self harm as well as starving

-Lovesick

I wish I didn't have to

I wish I could stay

Stay with you another way

And im sorry for lying

And I'm sorry this can't be saved

Argument after argument

Still nothing wrong

Friends first, but this isn't how friends fall

After all, I can see it your eyes

Hear it in your voice

Before you even noticed

You sent chills up my spine

I wish that I were happy

I wish you were, too

But we both know we got some issues

You do damage control

Patching up old scars

Meanwhile I'm starving 

My blade aching for more blood

I'm not playing with your emotions

It's the last thing I want 

I love you to death

But I'm not in bliss

I should've chose ignorance

'cause now I'm lovesick

I can't love 

I'm sorry

I wish I could, could find some way to fix me

Because everytime you look at me

I feel sick

There's nothing wrong with you

No reason for you to do it again

It's just my dumbass brain and all the things that come with

I wish I could live tasting your lips

But all it does is make me feel sick 

I want to vomit, I can't fucking commit

It's horrible, what I've done to 

I jumped in the water

When I should've put my toes in first

Now I've got my head on the grounds and it hurts

Lovesick

It's how I feel

Your once sweet kisses, now make me vomit

It's surreal

I never wanted to do this

Buts it's been a long time coming

I wanted you to be my romantic

But everyone knows romance isn't my strong suit

It's be better if I could stop

Start learning how to love you and hate the old me

I should go to a hospital

I'm fucking insane

But God is my witness

I wast faking a thing

Love sick, love sick

That's what you call it

I love you so damn much and you make me wanna vomit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a little song I wrote about romance repulsion  
> I'm aroflux and I feel like some attraction doesn't matter to me because I used to it, ie hugs, kisses, complements, ect.  
> Idk feelings are confusing and I'm a mess


End file.
